Light-Emitting Diodes (LED) is a kind of semiconductor diode, which is widely used in fields of LED display, LCD backlight, lighting source and traffic lights, etc.
Surface Mount Technology (SMT) is an assembly technology of replacing traditional electronic components with components having a volume which is a few tenths of the volume of the traditional components, and attaching and welding the surface mount components directly on specified locations of a printed circuit board.
In the prior art, a LED package is connected to the substrate through a bonding pad, and the problem of bonding pad falling off due to the instability of bonding between the LED and the substrate is liable to occur. In the prior art, in order to improve the stability of picking and placing, the bonding pad area for the LED is increased, and the SMT production process is strictly controlled. However, the bonding pad production process is complex, and increasing the area of the pad will increase the production cost of LED, and once the SMT production process goes wrong, it will lead to instability of picking and placing and affect the performance of the LED.